Steven Universe: Time gone by
by Dragonrusher21
Summary: It was another day for our young Steven, but someone unexpected make an unplanned visit to the past. Himself, but he's anything like they'd expect. Clearly's changed in many ways a new face practically molded by the hands of time. How will the gems react and what's his story?
1. pilot

**AN: The second verse same as the first. This is part of my test to see which of two VERY similar fanfics I ended up writing will be made into a fanfic. The backstory on this one is that this came to me like last week I ended up working on this instead of Steven Diamond and I didn't want the idea to go down the trash bin. So please give me feedback on which you think should be continued and what concepts and ideas in this one you like. Anyways if you enjoy be sure to go to my tumblr: Dragonrusher21 to find me at my Nest of Insanity**

It's an early Sunday morning. I'm sitting on the edge of my bed watching Crying Breakfast Friends. I'm not really paying attention though. My body's practically ready to explode with anticipation. Connie's come over today and it's finally not for training or anything. Just to spend time with me. I can't actually put a date on when's the last time we did that. I've been so busy with pretending to be a robot and getting blown into space that I've never gotten to hang out with her.

"Yo Ste-man! What's with all the smiling," Amethyst ask shoving some sort of food stuff into her mouth.

"I'm just excited about Connie coming over!"

She rolls her eyes," oh boy. Here we go again."

"It's been ages since and Connie hung We Can Go bowling or go to Fun-land! No, wait I'm banned from there…," I began thinking of places to go.

"I don't know man why don't you just ask her?"

Right on cue there's a knock on the screen door," CONNIE!"

"Hey, Steven."

"Steven. We met yesterday."

"So?"

"Well you two better get going," Amethyst says practically pushing us out the door. She closes the door winking at me through the screen. My face growing red.

"What was that all about," Connie ask.

"NOTHING," I blurt out.

She gives me a weird look. Only serving to make my face get even redder. "So Steve had you heard of that new zoltron game at the docks?"

I think of the right way to say 'I am the zoltron game', but Connie continues," wanna go check it out with me."

"It's out of order right now," I tell her.

"Aw what? Really?"

We continue walking the edge of the beach till the sun begins to dip down over the horizon. The sky turning a brilliant collage of colors," Oh! Connie follow me," I say taking her hand and leading her somewhere.

I lead her to a grassy cliffside facing the sun. I found it awhile back, but I haven't really had a chance to come back with all the stuff going on," wow Steven! It's..amazing."

"I know right!"

We sit there together. Staring at the sunset," hey Steven do you ever think about the future," Connie pipes up.

"Huh?"

"I mean. Homeworld's on the horizon. What will we do when they get here? Will we win? If we do win than what do we do from there?"

"I don't know," I answer on the spot.

"I'll take things in stride. One step at a time But, enjoying the moment. Me you sitting here while staring at the two suns… wait what?"

We both look to the sky and see that there's another light next to the sun. Small, but bright and growing in size and intensity."STEVEN!" Connie calls.

The light becomes brighter till I can't bear to look at it and it combust shattering into pieces sending them flying across the sky. Three fall towards us. Landing on the far side forest of Beach-City. Connie and I both look at each other. I take her hand and I can feel our personalities our existences sinking into one. Stevonnie.

We look up and take a sigh of relief. I always feel better like this. We strap the Rose sword to our backs. With a sharp whistle Lion stirs. "C'mon Lion I need a ride," I tell him. He yawns but goes along with it.

He takes a step back and roars creating one of those pink portals We ready to leap through, but someone comes out from the other side. I tend to forget that the portals lion creates are two way. The man stepping out is tall and broad shouldered. Probably a little taller than Garnet actually. He has jet black hair tied into a ponytail and pale skin like it hasn't seen much sun. He has a few bandages tied to him that are clearly recently applied. His clothes are torn and burnt like he's recently been through hell. He has dark grey pants that are singed at the sides and black boots that might have been melting earlier. His black shirt has the right sleeve torn to the point that it looks like a short sleeve shirt and the left one has just been torn off completely. Across the left side of his face is a fresh cut that isn't bandaged. He seems to be growing a beard but it's shallow and his sideburns barely connects from the hair at his chin. It's nothing that a trip to the barber wouldn't solve, but he clearly has't been there in some time. He turns slowly scanning his surroundings before setting his focus to me. He has bright pink piercing eyes that stand out from the dark color of his clothes.

I regain my composure. I don't feel like this man is a threat, at least not for now. But, there's an apparent feeling of danger surrounding him. "Who are you?" I ask with the best front of confidence I can muster.

The man simply approaches me calmly. I'm frozen in fear unable to even move. The man tilts my chin upwards as he looks at me. When he's so close I realize that it wasn't an aura of danger, but of bloodlust emanating from him," you're a fusion aren't you?" His voice is calm like a wolf watching it's prey. Bidding for the right moment to lunge for the throat.

"...can't muster the strength to answer? Well then I'll just ask you're components."

In an instant Connie and I are taken back to that inner world with all the butterflies. But, something's wrong. It's not a cool blue, but a menacing black void. And the man is there inside with raises an eyebrow at us. His form immediately shifts into a mass of thorns. Forcing both me and Connie apart, but back in man lifts up my shirt revealing the pink gem in my stomach.

"Well this is just peachy," he laments. The aura of bloodlust is gone and replaced by one of annoyance.

"Who are you," I ask shoving Connie behind me and putting up the pink shield between us.

"Dammit you pea brain I am you," he says summoning the exact shield summoned, but quickly putting his away," and get that frisbee out of my face!" With one broad swing of his arm he knocks the shield away much like it was… well a frisbee.

Both of us recoil back as we see him… me angry, but resumes that calm venier. "When is it?"

"What?"

"When is it," he repeats.

"It's september-"

"I don't know month's or dates give me the most recent notable even you've been through."

"...well I was training as Stevonnie."

"...what's a Stevonnie," he… I ask.

"..well I was sent into space-"

"Alright, so after the cluster. Where's the other gems?"

"Back at the temple. If you want to talk to them I'm pretty sure they're still there."

He gives an exasperated sigh," why the temple? I'll have to put up with it for the time being."

He cracks his neck before walking off. We don't really have anything to do so we go ahead and follow him. The moment we reach town he walks with an uncomfortable; like he doesn't want to be here in the slightest. We get some weird looks walking with someone...myself who looks so odd. He's covered in wounds and looks like he just walked out from a warzone. There's still a slight smell of ashes coming from him. Walking behind him I can see that that his hands are burned like he reached into an active flame. We don't actually get to the temple. We find the gems talking with my dad at the van. They all look dad at him.. .me as we approach.

"Uh, Steven who's you're friend," Pearl ask recoiling back

"I'll um let him explain," I timidly say. Not exactly proud of who I became.

"I'm Steven from the future." He simply says taking a seat leaning back in it looking to the sky. Everyone's in stunned silence.

"Well.. Steven how can we be sure you're telling the truth," Garnet ask.

He only lifts up his shirt showing more burned wounds and a bright pink rose quartz gem. We all sit there relatively unsure of how to react to him...me. I never even had the thought of something like this happening much less to see...this."So Steven...what happened?"

"Just so much detail in that question," he sarcastically remarks.

"Why are you so… beat up?"

"Oh. I was in the middle of a slug fest with Yellow Diamond."

"WHAT!?" We all ask in unison.

"What," he ask like there's nothing wrong.

"Um, who's Yellow Diamond?" My dad ask.

"Not even Rose could match a diamond," is the only answer Pearl can muster. We all turn to the future me wondering just how strong he is.

"But, that is neither here noor there. I mean was Yellow Diamond probably caught up in the explosion? Probably. Will she do anything soon? No way in hell. So we can relax because We- I have some down time."

"Wait. You're Yellow Diamond is here!?"

"Probably."

"How can you be so calm," Pearl ask," do you know what damage they could do to this planet."

"First off you're missing my premises here. One, I'm not calm I have a feeling of fleeting ecstasy knowing that Yellow Diamond is on the same planet as , this planet is not my priority. Shoving my fist down Yellow D's throat is."

Well I don't think any of us exactly know how to react to that," but regardless if you're here than it's a fact you're going to at least meet a diamond at some point. And as of now Yellow D could end you so quickly. Ya need to get stronger."

"How much stronger," I ask.

"Strong enough to do this," he reaches down at the pavement and simply pulls away at it with his fingers. Like he was just moving sand. He's left with a chunk of pavement in his hand and he tosses it into the ocean despite the fact that it's quite far.

"But, that's another thing neither here nor there. What's right now is that I need a place to stay."

"You can just stay at the temple," Pearl recommends.

"I'm not staying at that fuc-," he snaps, but calms himself," I'd prefer to not be in that temple."

We all take a step back at the harsh reaction. He puts up a veneer of calmness and sometimes a playful attitude, but in a second with the wrong words he goes from 0 to 100. "Well I'm gonna get going. I gotta find a place to stay. A job be it legal or not. Regardless I'll be here doing..something," with that he gets up and walks away.

We're all left to mull over who we just met," so Garnet what do we do," Amethyst ask.

"I don't know."

"Don't you have future vision," my dad ask.

"Yes, but when it comes to things like time travel things get muddy. While there are normally just a conglomerate of branching paths none of them are supposed to loop back. So when they do it's like building a dam. It blocks off a certain path entirely and creates new unseen ones that can possibly spill into other paths. It changes just about everything."


	2. Discontinuation

**AN: as you may have not realised this, but this fanfic sadly lost out to Steven Universe: The end. The running mate of this one. Hopefully you'll join me on that one. Regardless I thank you all for the wonderful feedback and reviews left here. So please join me on the other one and be sure to check out Steven Diamond Au fic that I've been working on. and if possible find me on tumblr at Dragonrusher21 and join me in my nest of insanity.**


End file.
